A King's Heart
by Inorganic One
Summary: King Roiben is in turmoil. He has pushed Kaye away for the last time and horribly regrets it. Now that he finds out she is with another, he will do anything to win back her love. Bad summery, I know but the plot is good so please r&r. This story is kind of OOC so I apologies for that but it is necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A King's Heart**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Pairings: Permanent: Roiben/Kaye Temp: Luis/Kaye**

**Rating: M *Just to be safe***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tithe sires or any of it's fantastic characters, Holly Black does, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**A/N- And yes for this story Luis will be straight **_**for now**_**, so if any of you ****yaoi fans out their are sad about the whole Corny/Luis thing not happening, fear not for they will get their happy ending...**_**together**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Roiben's p.o.v**_

I, Roiben, king of the Unseelie Court sat before my subjects on my throne staring off into nothingness thinking only of the night of my coronation. Kaye had made a declaration to me in order to become my consort. I gave her the impossible task of finding a faerie that can tell an untruth and until then she can not see or speak to me. I gave her this particular task knowing full well that she will never be able complete it. I did it to keep her safe. I knew from the very moment she stepped onto the dais and made the declaration that this would hurt her...that I was doing the wrong thing for all the right reasons, at least that's how I saw it any way.

That all happened over three weeks ago and in this short period of time more females then I can count have tried seducing me in the hopes of becoming my consort but I have turned them all down for I will never find another women that will move my heart the way that Kaye dose. I have even went as far as to send a hob to watch over her and protect her seeing as how I can not. Once a week the hob comes to inform me of Kaye's well beingI have the sickening suspicion the I am not going to like what the hob has to say about her.

Finally I stood up and and began to leave the grate hall with Ruddles and two other servants trailing after I approached my chamber I sensed that the hob was already inside the room. I gave the hob special permission to enter my chamber should I not be their. This way none of the other servants will know I am keeping an eye on Kaye. When I made it to the door I quickly went in and shut the door before Ruddles and the two servants could see what was inside. When I turned around the hob was sitting on the floor across from me.

I spoke after a few moments "Tell me hob, how dose the girl fair?". The hob looked down in fear not making eye contact before speaking "I am afraid my lord that you will not like the answer to your question." stated the hob in a low voice. I glared at the hob "unless you wish to forfeit your life you will tell me what I want to know" I growled out angrily. I already didn't like where this was going. The hob shrunk back in fear and then spoke "The pixie for the last few days my lord has been spending a grate amount of time with a human boy". I was a little surprised to hear this, I thought that it was going to be much worse and I relaxed slightly thinking that the hob was referring to Corny. That is until he spoke again. "The boy my lord also possesses the sight in one of his eyes" said the hob.

I tensed right back up again and looked directly at the hob and stated in a cold voice "I want to know two things, what is the boys name? And what have they been doing together?" The hob shook in fear but none the less answered me "The boys name is Luis he is also known as the fixer. And when they are alone together they...become extremely...intiment". by this time I was seeing red. I glared at the hob "I want you to find out everything you can about this Luis boy, but continue to watch and protect the girl. Is that understood." The hob quickly agreed to everything and left the room.

Once the hob was gone I sat upon my bed and tried unsuccessfully to get my anger under control. I knew the moment the hob said the boy had the sight in one of his eyes who the boy was. He was the one that came to the Unseelie court with a human girl in order to get back the heart of a troll that had been stolen by a faerie who was a spy for Selerial. **A/N- For thows of you who have not read Valiant you will not understand what I am talking about, so read it. **Now Kaye was with this boy. '_Has she already forgotten me or is she using him as merely a distraction_' I thought to myself.

I know that I had been the one to make her think that I cared nothing for her her or her well being when I gave her, her quest but I couled not stop the flow of anger that seeped in to me as I pictured _my Kaye _in the arms of some disgusting human male. 'Wait! My Kaye? What am I saying?' I thought to myself. Kaye was no longer mine. I had given that wouderful thing up on the night of my coranation.

"But I can't just let her slip through my fingers. I have to find a way to fix this and win her back." Roiben said out loud to himself. He knew it was selfish and wrong to still want Kaye after everything he had done to her, and more importently, after all she has done for him and his worthless existence. She has fought hard in the past for me and I will be damned if I let her go now. I knew then that it was a mistake to allowe her to leave my side and I now know that I will do everything I can to rectify said mistake and get my lovely little pixye back.

**A/N- So, what did you all think. I know that it's a bit OOC...or alot. I was trying to make Roiben seem the same way he was in the book but it came out a bit to cheesy sounding and I apologise for that. On the other hand, cheese is going to be nesccicery for the plot of this story. Please bear with me. I hope anyone who reads this will give me reviews. Loves you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A King's Heart**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Permanent: Roiben/Kaye Temp: Luis/Kaye**

**Rating: M *Just to be safe***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tithe sires or any of it's fantastic characters, Holly Black does, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**A/N- Just for the record, the story will mostly focus on the p.o.v's of Roiben and Kaye but I will occasinaly give some insight on how the others are feeling about everything that is going on. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Kaye's p.o.v**_

Three weeks. That is how long it's been since Roiben's corination. Three weeks since that basterd broke my heart, ripped it out of my chest, stompped on it with his foot and humiliated me in front of the entier unseeli corte. Not that I'm bitter or anything like that. Not at all.

When I woke up the next morning I had been so devistated that I had laid in bed for nearly a week without eating and sleeping very little. The only thing that distracted me was Corny and his constant presance. He spent the entier week at my house talking to me or just litsening to me complain about my insecurities. But I gusse that after a week of seeing me act like a zombie even a best friend can get fed up with it.

At the end of that very long week Corny had come berraling into my room and had startted to dig through my dressers. When I asked him what he was doing he had simply ignored me. Then he had turned around and through some clothes at me. A faded blue jean skirt, a tank top with an intricat butterfly on it and a pair of knee high fish net socks.

All I could do was stare at the clothes and then stare at corny, back and fourth, until corny said "Put them on." Those three little words brought me out of my dazz. "Why?" I had asked him. "Becuse your going on a date." He had said to me.

"Eh?" was the brilliant response I came up with. Corny sighed at me and then said very slowly. "You. Are. Going. On. A. Date. Understand. Now get dressed." "No I'm not Corny. And besides going on a date with you dosn't count as going on a real date." I tried to argue with him but to no avail.

"I nerver said it was with me, your going with an old buddy of mine named Luis. I ran into him the other day and arranged it. So your going." He told me firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. I stared at him dumbfounded before something even dumber popped out of my mouth. "You have friends besides me?"

Corny on the other hand didn't think it was so funny. "I give you credit for trying to change the subject but it's not going to work Kaye. Your still going." I sighed and began to speak to him again "Look Corny, I really appriciate that your trying to help me but I just don't thi-" But I was cut off.

"No Kaye! I'm sick of seeing you get hurt over Roiben. He's caused you nothing but grife and problems since the night you met him and it's time you relized that he dosn't want you. He's no good for you. I know that what I'm saying may sound harsh but it's the truth. I'm not saying you have to start going steady with Luis but the least you could do is give him a chance. For yourself and for him. I just want to see you happy...thats all. Please?" Corny finished his little speach and all I could do was start crying.

"Your right Corny. I need to stop dwelling over him and try to get over it. So I'll go on this little date you have set up for me." I said whipeing my tears away. Corny just beamed at me. "I promise you wont regret it Kaye. Now hurry up and get ready." He ushered me as I stood to get ready. 'I wonder what this Luis guy is like.' I thought to myself.

**A/N- Sorry! Short chapter I know. But at least I got something posted right? I hope that it sounded ok. I know that Corny was way OOC in this chapter, plus I feel like I may have let Kaye give in a bit to esaily to Corny but I couldn't think of any other way to get past that part so please just bear with me. As always reviwes and constructive critisism are welcome but no flames.**


End file.
